


M&M's

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Zudeah (Zero/Jude/Noah) Series [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jude Kinkade, Food Sex, Interracial Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: When Noah told Jude M&Ms were his favorite candy Jude never expected that was going to have any overlap with Noah saying he also wanted to eat chocolate off his body.





	M&M's

          “Do we really have to do this?” Jude asks, a note of irritation in his voice.  He’s laying, blindfolded, on his bed, hands and legs tied up to the bed posts with delicate scarves.

“Shush, I’m almost done,” Noah says, kneeling above Jude as he meticulously places tiny candies all over the other man’s body.  “Then the real fun can begin.”

Not being able to see is making Jude anxious and he fidgets, making Noah scowl and return one of the M&Ms that fell off to it’s rightful place.

“Excuse me for not thinking when you said you wanted to eat chocolate off my body that this is what you meant,” Jude deadpans.

Noah rolls his eyes, not that the other man can see him do it, but it feels right anyway, and continues his work.  “That’s enough out of you.  Pout those adorable lips for me Mr. Owner of the Devils.”

Jude doesn’t have time to get in another remark before he feels the chocolate candy placed on his lips and he really does have to push his lips out to make it stay.

Stopping to admire his work, Noah surreptitiously slips out his phone to take a shot, just to remember this by.  It’s not everyday you get to tie up the owner of a major basketball team and eat candy off his naked body.

Jude is covered in tiny colorful candies, their hard shells cool against his skin, he hopes that their slogan is true and they won’t melt all over him.  He doesn’t get to worry too much though because soon enough Noah is leaning in, slowly licking over the skin of his pec until that skilled tongue laves right over his nipple, picking up the precariously placed piece of chocolate resting there.

A smirk crosses Noah’s lips as he watches the way Jude struggles not to react to the feel of it and he bites down on the nipple again, teasing the man.  Slowly he begins to move to the next candy, licking a stripe across Jude’s body, leaving a trail of saliva from one nipple to the other.  By the time he’s nibbling on Jude’s other nipple he decides he wants to hear him moan again and kisses up his neck and jaw before snatching the candy from his lips.  

“Enjoying it?” Noah asks, taking the moment to pinch one of Jude’s nipples, rolling it between forefinger and thumb.

Jude nods, a bit breathless, licking his lips.

With renewed vigor Noah begins to make his way down Jude’s chest, taking each multicolored candy in his mouth, the subtle crunch between his teeth and the sound of Jude’s panting the only thing breaking the quiet of the room.

Halfway down Jude’s abs Noah chuckles, watching as Jude begins to shake with obvious need, and then as his cock, already halfway hard throughout, begins to fill more.  “Uh oh, we’ve got a problem,” he laughs, watching as the few candies he’d placed on Jude’s shaft and the one sitting right on his frenulum fall off as Jude’s cock stands at attention.  

“I didn’t tell you to put them there,” Jude answers, but he’s still clearly affected by Noah’s little game.

“No, but I bet you were just dying to feel me lick them off,” Noah counters, slowly grabbing Jude’s cock and giving it a few lazy strokes.  That get’s the other man moaning, drops of pre-cum beading at his tip and Noah decides he’s had enough fun for now.

Swallowing down the last of his treats he moves in, suckling at the tip of Jude’s cock, making him swear under his breath.  Light laughter follows from Noah who just continues taking Jude down, inch by inch, until his nose hits that well maintained fluff of hairs.  After a few seconds of deep-throating Noah pulls off, stroking the shaft as he catches his breath.

“You know I meant to ask.  You trim your pubes, don’t you?” Noah says casually as he twists his wrist and Jude nearly chokes on a groan.

“I...  Fuck!   Yeah, I do,” Jude says, barely able to concentrate.

Noah hums, moving in to give the head a few licks before pulling back.  “You should think about shaving, really makes you look bigger.”

That makes Jude laugh and he’s glad he can’t see Noah right now.  “God, Lionel was right...  I do have a type,” he groans, laughing to himself.

“Oh really?  And that is?”

“Guys who think that shaving or trimming their pubes is necessary because it makes their cock bigger.  Zero was the same way, he had a landing strip even.”

“Not sure talking about other guy’s cocks and pubes is the best thing Jude,” Noah chides, but he’s grinning.

“Sorry,” Jude says, chastised, but he still moans out when Noah begins to fondle his balls.

“I'm just messing with you Jude.  It’s kind of hot actually.  I mean, I’ve seen Zero, who wouldn’t want to go down on that.”

Jude isn’t sure he likes where this conversation is going but he is definitely too hard and his balls are too full to really stop.  Also he’s still tied up, even if he could probably get out of he tried.

“I can practically hear you frowning, even if I couldn’t see it.  Come on, don’t have to be so uptight all the time.  Yeah you guys broke up, but you got nailed by one of the hottest players in the league.  And now, well, you’re getting blown by the hottest reporter in the league,” Noah says, and before Jude can deny it he takes him all the way down again, lips kissing his abdomen.

The moans come hard and fast now, Jude’s wrists wriggling in his velvety bonds.  “No.. No...” he says to himself softly because his mind is going somewhere it shouldn’t.  Then, as if Noah can see right through him.

“It’s okay if you’re remembering Zero giving you head, I’m imagining how hot it’d be to watch him fuck you as you go down on me,” Noah says as he furiously jerks Jude off, using his tongue to stimulate the head.

And that image is all it takes to send Jude skyrocketing into one of the most intense orgasms he’s had since he’d been with Zero.  He feels a bit ashamed that he was thinking of another man, especially when he thought being with Noah was him finally getting over Zero, but then again Noah was the one that mentioned it.  And he wasn't exactly thinking of just him and Zero, Noah was definitely in that little fantasy.

The darker man crawls up Jude’s body, drawing him into a filthy kiss that leaves them both panting.

“You have dick breath and chocolate breath.  And you taste like cum,” Jude finally says, smiling.

“And you just busted the biggest nut I’ve ever seen from you.  If I was the jealous type I’d be hurt.  But then again, I meant what I said, it’d be super hot.  Wish there was a sextape,” he added with glee.

“There were...  Zero has them.  If he hasn’t thrown them out,” Jude answers, and he’s not sure if its the post-orgasmic high or the blindfold that’s giving him this moment of candor.

“Too bad.  Well...  Maybe we’ll just have to make our own.  Make him see what he’s missing, huh?” Noah suggests, untying the blindfold so he can see Jude’s face fully.

It takes Jude’s eyes a moment to adjust, but once he does he sees Noah isn’t messing with him like usual, he seems to genuinely mean everything he says.

Biting his lip Jude summons his courage and stares into Noah’s eyes, then casts down that long, lean body toned with just the right amount of muscle, that expanse of warm brown skin leading down to the one area he’s very interested in right this moment even after his own release.

“Maybe,” Jude says, and this time he’s smirking back at Noah as the man leans in for another steamy kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I wrote a Noah/Jude fic, but there is that dash of Jude and Zero still in his thoughts. Also if you thought this was hinting at a Zero/Jude/Noah threesome later, well, you're exactly right I'm already planning it. Probably will be a different fic, but might be set in this same 'verse since it's already established Noah is into it.
> 
> As always, a big thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
